Welcome Back to Barney's House
'''Welcome Back to Barney's House '''is a Season 15 Barney Home Video. It was released in the Spring of 2016. It is a sequel to ''Come On Over to Barney's House. ''It is also a celebration of Barney's 28th anniversary. Plot The video opens up on 3 toddlers making a pretend house out of arts and crafts. They explain to their Mother that the house they made is Barney's house. The mother brings over their Barney plush. They put him in their house and say "Let's pretend that we're in Barney's house." They sing a verse of "Imagine a Place" and their pretend house starts to get sparkles sorounding it. The clip fades into a door of a house that is very colorful and looks like Barney's previous house. The 3 children we saw previously walk up to the front door and say "This is Barney's house" They ring the doorbell and seconds later Barney comes to the door. The children introduce them selves to Barney saying that their names are Hannah, Britney and Christopher. Barney then looks up to the audience and says "Oh! It's you. I'm so happy your back!". He invites them in and says "I just made a batch of cookies! Do you all want one?". The kids say yes and Barney gives it to them. He tells the audience to imagine having one. The children ask what happens in Barney's house and Barney replies with "Just about anything!". They then sing "Anything Can Happen" and Barney goves them a mini tour of his house. He tells them that there is a lot more to see. Barney then says more friends are bound to come over some time some. Right as he said that the door bell rings. He goes to answer it and there is some of his friends. Including Baby Bop, BJ, Min, David and Steven. Barney than sings "The More We Get Together". After that Steven says "Man! I'm really warm.". Barney than brings them to a room where there is ice and snow. Barney exclaims "Welcome to the land of ice and snow!". Baby Bop then says "Brr-r-r-r it's c-c-c-cold!". Barney and Baby Bop sing "It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!". The children and BJ do join but only for the chorus. Britney asks Barney where the snow is coming from. He replies with "Your Imagination!". They walk out of the room and Christopher asks of there is a summer room. Barney replies with "Of course!". "Mr.Sun" starts to play and once arriving in the room they sing it. They decided to build a sand castle to the song "Castles So High". They then are hungry and Barney thinks of a nice lunch. They sing "Peanut Butter" and then eat their sandwitch's. Hannah asks Barney what bread he likes he respondes with the song "Pumpernickel". They all decided that a nice glass of milk would be a nice drink. They than sing "The Milk Song". Barney says that he needs to do some chores and that they can enjoy the house. They decided to help him because he has done a lot for them. They sing "Clean Up, Clean Up". Barney says that they can now play a game or read a book. They ask Barney if he can read a book to them. he would love to. He reads a book called "Here Kitty, Kitty" Barney explains that this is a special book. He puts the book on the ground and a kitty pops out of the book. They than sing "Here, Kitty Kitty" The cat gets out of Min's hands and they try to look for it to the song "Oh Where Has My Little Kitty Gone?". They find the cat and bring it back to the book. Hannah finds a coumputer in the corner of the room with the couch. "Wow! Barney, I've never seen a coumputer like this!". Barney explains to her that this computer is "Barney's Super Dee Duper Computer" and that their is only one of a kind. The children spot that there is no mouse when Barney shots out "Hey Muray! Surf's Up!". A CG mouse comes out behind the coumputer desktop. It introduces itself and what it does. Barney than sings "Surfin' on the World Wide Web". Hannah asks if they can search up Barney. They do and they stumble upon old pictures and videos. While doing so Barney explains what he was doing at that time. After Barney asks Muray if they can search up homes. Muray says "Of course Barney!". They do so and then they sing "That's a Home to Me". After that Barney tells the kids that he once had a friend that had a very wacky and wonderful home..a treestump! Barney explains to them who this person is and then it fades into a clip from "The Land of Make-Believe". Barney than shows everyone "the silly hat room". Barney and the kids sing "A Silly Hat" while BJ and Baby Bop look for hats. Barney than finds his tap dancing top hat. He decides to show everyone his tap dancing outfit which includes his tap dancing tuxedo jacket, his tap dancing bow-tie, his tap dancing cuffs, and his tap dancing shoes. He than sings "Happy Dancin'". Barney says that he always has loved to dance and sing. One of the kids asks if he has a music room and he says he does so they go to it. He tells them that in this room there is any intrement you can think of. "I Am a Fine Musician" starts to play and they all pick up instraments. After that Britney asks if they can have a marching band through out the house. They do so to the song "Oh, When We March". After that the older kids and BJ and Baby Bop have to go. When they leave Barney tells his new friends that he apreciated them coming to his house that day. They thank him and give him a hug. Barney then sings "I Love You" (as a solo) to them. The kids then leave Barney's house. Then it fades into the kids in their house they were at before and they are near their craft house. They open it and there is their Barney plush. The Barney doll winks and the video fades into credits. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Britney *Christopher *Min *David *Steven Songs #Imagine a Place #Anything Can Happen #The More We Get Together #It's C-C Cold, BRRRR! #Mister Sun #Castles So High #Peanut Butter #Pumpernickel #The Milk Song #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Here, Kitty Kitty #Oh Where Has My Little Kitty Gone? #Surfin' on the World Wide Web #That's a Home to Me #The Not-So-Magical Magician (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) #A Silly Hat #Happy Dancin' #I Am a Fine Musician #Oh, When We March #I Love You Trivia *This video does not feature a theme song. *This is the return of Barney's house. *This video includes a clip from several of the past Barney episodes (and videos).